An apparatus capable of measuring intraocular pressure and optical characteristics such as eye refractive power and a corneal shape of an examinee's eye is proposed (see US 2004/0189936 A1 (Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication 2004-313758)). In this apparatus, such a mechanism is provided that optically detects a working distance of the apparatus with respect to the eye so as to prevent a nozzle for blowing air for intraocular pressure measurement on the eye from making contact with the eye. When the detected working distance become equal to or shorter than a predetermined working distance, control such as stopping a changeover from optical characteristics measurement to intraocular pressure measurement is performed so as to prevent the nozzle from making contact with the eye. However, due to entering of disturbance light and other reasons, it is sometimes unintentionally judged that the nozzle could make contact with the eye even if an examinee is not actually in front of the apparatus.